(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driver circuit for a light-emitting device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional pixel circuit of an AM-OLED (active-matrix organic light-emitting diode) display. In general, a basic architecture for a conventional pixel circuit of an AM-OLED display includes two transistors and one capacitor (2T1C).
As shown in FIG. 1, the pixel circuit 10 for an AM-OLED display includes transistors M1 and M2 and a capacitor Cst. When a transistor and an OLED device in the pixel circuit 10 suffer current stress for a long time, a threshold voltage of the transistor and a voltage across the OLED device may increase to change a current flowing through the OLED device. This may decrease luminance uniformity of the AM-OLED display.